Onett
= This is the quest-giver Onett. To see the developer page of Onett, click Here. = Onett is an interactive character past the 30 Bee Gate. He gives out a series of five challenging quests. The rewards for the last quest includes a Star Treat. He is considered the third hardest quest giver in the game, requesting the player to collect over 3,000,000,000 pollen, over 100,000,000 Goo and over 150,000 tokens throughout all of his Star Journey Quests. Quests Star Treat Quests Dialogue Trivia * He is the first and only robloxian-species quest giver. * The amount of pollen in Onett’s pack (38217), represents the date when Bee Swarm Simulator was first released. It also represents the code "38217" that gives you 5 Tickets. * Since Gummy Bear left, Onett's and Science Bear's quests were the only ones that include collecting Goo. After the 11/25/18 update, Gifted Bucko and Gifted Riley require goo for their "Clean-up," "Goo," and "Medley" quests. During the Beesmas Event, Bee Bear also requires goo, as in Festive Bee Workshop 1. * There is a statue of Onett on top of the 6th hive with the Honey Dipper and the Port-O-Hive as a backpack, while the Onett NPC has a Porcelain Dipper, Porcelain Port-O-Hive, Mondo Belt Bag, Riley Guard, Bucko Guard, Beekeeper's Mask and Beekeeper's Boots. * Star Journey 1 was originally planned for players to collect 500 haste tokens, not 5000. But because of a scripting error, the requirement was set to what is now today. * The total amount of pollen required to complete the quests is 3,673,750,000 pollen. * The total amount of goo required to complete the quests is 136,000,000 goo. * Onett gives 5 quests, the least of all quest givers in the game (excluding Bubble Bee Man, who gives 2 of them and Stick Bug, who gives only 1). * Onett is currently the second to last quest giver to be accessed in the game, last being Bubble Bee Man. * During the Beesmas Event on December 25, 2018, Onett wore a wreath around his head that gave you a Happy Honeydays Boost when you claimed your hive. * In Onett's backpack, it says that its container space is the equivalent of 500k when considering the items he wears, it should be about at least 750k of total container space. * Once the player finishes all of his quests, the player should be able to give him a Present - he will reward lots of items, including 50k treats, Magic Beans, and 1x of every Field Boost in the game, but currently there is a glitch where you are unable to give him a present. * Onett, Tunnel Bear and Gummy Bear were "Naughty" this year, as stated by Bee Bear. * If you have finished all of his quests during the Bee Bear event, Onett states that he's been "twisting the lid the wrong way for months." * In the Beesmas Event, Onett is the only NPC who you can give a present to who is on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * He and Panda Bear were the first Quest Givers to give quests that require defeating Tunnel Bear with Science Bear being the last. * This is one of the only quest givers to not give an Egg Hunt quest, the other being Honey Bee. * He currently gives the hardest quests in-game non repeatable quests in the game Category:Onett Category:Quest giver Category:NPC